


The Football Game

by AmaranthPrincess21



Series: Twenty-One Kisses [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, cheerleader!Petra, football player!Eren, high school!au, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/AmaranthPrincess21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While she's cheering on her boyfriend and their football team, Petra gets hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Football Game

**Author's Note:**

> There's a lot of cheer lingo in this, so have the Google machine ready if you're not in the know/don't remember cheer terms.

“Scouts! Let’s rock it! Get up! Get up! Don’t stop it!”

“Last time!” 

“Scouts! Let’s rock it! Get up! Get up! Don’t stop it!” The Trost High Cheerleaders froze in their final position, shaking their poms for a few seconds before rallying to the crowd. It was a chilly October night, and cheerleader Petra Ral was ready for the game to end. Her feet hurt, she was cold, and she was ready to go Denny’s with her teammates and boyfriend to have dinner. She knew that she should be relishing every moment; after all, this was her last year of high school. But the fact was she was exhausted and done with this game. 

With the cheer over, she and the rest of the Trost High School cheerleaders returned to their boxes, standing over the heads of the football players lining the side of the field. Not much was going on with the game. The play had resumed, and she could see quarterback Gunther Schultz running and evading the Titans’ quarterback, Reiner Braun. She yelled as loud as she could for her friend, encouraging him to make another touchdown and put them ahead of the Titans. From the line of extra players in front of her, a brunet turned around to face her. Petra smiled at her boyfriend, junior wide receiver Eren Yeager. He smiled back at her, mouthing, “Just five more minutes.” _He must feel as tired as I am,_ she figured. She mouthed back, “More like five million minutes.” He laughed, flashing her that wonderful smile that made her heart melt before returning his focus to the game. 

Gunther successfully made it to the end zone, signaling another touchdown. The crowd went wild, the roar and din becoming almost deafening. Petra and the other cheerleaders threw their poms down onto their boxes and began sprinting down the track, to the end zone to build the celebratory pyramid. Petra hurriedly found the rest of her stunt group, bases Nanaba and Lynne and back Ilse. The rest of the team quickly got into place. 

“Elevators, ready? One, two!” shouted Mikasa Ackerman, one of the backs. The simple stunts around Petra went up flawlessly. Nanaba and Lynne grabbed Petra’s foot while Ilse knelt down, hand under Petra’s behind and ready to help push her up into the air. The two flyers in the air beside Petra, Armin and Nifa, awkwardly leaned down to grab Petra’s arms in order to help her up. 

“Are they about to go?” team captain Hange Zoe yelled, referring to Scout’s attempt to gain another point. 

“Yeah! Get the libs up!” new Varsity flyer Krista Lenz told her. 

“All right! Libs, ready? One, two!” Petra’s stunt group pushed her into the air as Nifa and Armin helped pull her up. She tightened her body, trying to keep her balance on one foot. Below her, Nanaba, Lynne, and Ilse had their arms fully extended, helping her stand above the other stunt groups. 

“Help us out with go! Go!” Hange started the chant, the other cheerleaders joining in. Petra yelled extra loud, hoping the kicker and her best friend Levi Ackerman could hear her. He seemed to, nodding to her before kicking the football. It arced in the air, flying gracefully through the goal posts. Once again, the crowd went wild. Petra had to fight down laughter, seeing Eren and his fellow teammate Jean Kirstein screaming and freaking out from the sidelines. 

“Cradle! Ready?!” Hange shouted. Petra quickly let go of Armin and Nifa’s arms, getting ready for the toss. “One, two!” Nanaba, Lynne, and Ilse launched Petra up into the air. Once again, she tightened everything up as she flew a few inches into the air. She bent her body as she came down, letting her bases and back easily catch her. They absorbed the impact and popped her onto the ground. They ran back to their place on the sidelines, cheering on their team. They reassembled their formation, prepping to perform the same pyramid again, but in front of the crowd. 

The elevators went up, followed by Petra’s and Krista’s libs. They chanted “go” as the new play began, and finished when the whistle was blown and marked the end of the play. 

“Guys, do double downs this time!” their coach yelled at them. _What? We haven’t practiced them today. Armin’s the only one that can consistently do them; is she crazy?_ Petra wondered, slowly letting go of her friends’ arms, putting her arms into a strong High V. 

“All right. Double downs, ready? One, two!” Hange called out. As soon as Petra’s foot left her bases’ hands, she twisted her body, trying to get a twist in before her body fell. It worked, but she lost momentum. She jerked her shoulders around, trying to do her second twist. But she was too slow, and her face slammed into Ilse’s shoulder. Pain shot through Petra’s veins, and almost immediately she felt hot, thick blood flow down from her nose. Nanaba and Lynne quickly got her away Ilse, who ran off to go get tissues to stop the bleeding. 

“Oh no, I hope I didn’t get any blood on her uniform!” Petra worried, cupping her hands around her nose. The blood seeped through small spaces and dripped onto her white sleeves. 

“I’m sure it’s fine. What about you? Are you okay?” Lynne asked, pushing Petra’s sleeves up for her. 

“It hurts, but I’ll be fine,” she replied, sitting down on her box. 

“Wait, Petra, what happened?” Armin asked from his spot next to her. 

“I landed wrong and I have a nosebleed. I’m fine, really!” she tried to convince him. He looked skeptical. Eren seemed to perk up at the sound of Petra and Armin’s voices, turning around to see the two. His jaw dropped, and in no time he was by Petra’s side. 

“I’m fine, Eren!” she told him hurriedly. “I just have a nosebleed, is all!” 

“Did Ilse accidentally punch you again?” he demanded, a note of anger in his voice. 

“No, I just landed wrong. Really, I’m fine, Eren,” she said, trying to calm him down. “Go back to your teammates. I don’t want you to get in trouble again because of me.” 

“But -” 

“Please? You’ll have time to coddle me once the game is over.” He pouted slightly, sighing, but gave in. 

“Fine,” he said. On muscle memory, he moved to kiss her. He stopped himself before his lips touched her bloody hands. “Right,” he chuckled. He pecked her cheek before reuniting with his teammates. Her cheeks flared with color; they weren’t big on PDA, so any kisses in public tended to make her sweat a little. Ilse came rushing towards her stunt group, toilet paper wrapped around her arms and bundled up in her fists. 

“I got some tissues! I hope it’s enou . . . Petra, why are you blushing?”


End file.
